The Devil Is Back
by aschardein
Summary: It has been three years since Detective Benson was sexually assaulted at Sealview. During those three years she was slowly getting over her PTSD and was getting back to being comfortable around men. Will her world come crashing down when she learns that her attacker has been released from prison? Will she finally confide in her partner and let him help her in her time of need?
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer: Original SVU Characters belong to Dick Wolf & NBC

"_Captain? You look more like a private to me." Elliot snickers._

_Looking at Olivia, Melinda says, "We'll have to enlarge it for the jury, but its right where Ashley said it was." _

_As Harris walks past her in hand cuffs, Olivia says, "See you in twenty years Captain."_

_Harris doesn't answer. He only replies with a devilish grin._

**Three years later . . . **

"Detective Benson? Hello? Are you still there?" ADA Cabot's voice called out.

Olivia deep in thought snapped back to reality. "Um yes. Sorry. What did you say?"

"I wanted to inform you that Lowell Harris has been released from prison. The Warden said something about good behavior."

Olivia dropped the phone onto the receiver in complete disbelief. _How in the hell could something like this happen?_

At that moment, Elliot walked through the doors of the 1-6 precinct.

"Liv, you okay? Looks like you've seen a ghost." Elliot remarked when he saw that the color had drained from Olivia's face.

"More like the devil," she spat.

As Olivia got up and started toward the door, Elliot gently took hold of her arm. "What's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I need to go to the bathroom." She turned around and walked briskly into the hallway.

Once the door to the bathroom closed, she immediately broke down in tears. She grabbed both sides of the sink counter and screamed. Looking at her reflection, tears pouring from her blood shot eyes and streaming down her face, she said aloud, "How in the hell could this happen?!"

She turned on the water and began splashing her face. As she closed her eyes, there he was. Lowell Harris. _His hands were all over her body. He slammed her up against the wall, thrusting his manhood into the small of her back. She was still handcuffed. She was helpless. She screamed out for help. All she could hear was his devilish laugh and his sickening words, "Keep screaming. No one can hear you." _

The loud knocking on the bathroom door brought her back. "Liv, what's going on in there? Are you okay? I heard you scream?" Elliot was beyond worried about his partner. Something was definitely wrong.

Olivia turned off the water. Before she could dry off her face, another image flashed in her mind. _She was running toward the door after elbowing him hard in the stomach. She wrapped her hands around the door knob violently twisting and turning it to no avail. She began banging on the door screaming for someone to help . . . anyone. Harris caught up to her. As she turned around there he was with a punch to the side of her face. She fell against the door and slid to the floor. Before she could react, Harris had already handcuffed her wrist to one of the bars on the door. As he unzipped his pants, he said, "You bite me and you're dead." He pulled out his penis as she screamed over and over, "Please don't . . . please." He grabbed both sides of her face and pulled it toward him, ready to shove his whole length in her mouth . . . _

The door to the bathroom opened and in walked Melinda. "Liv, honey what's going on?" Melinda quickly walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her trembling body. Olivia collapsed into her. Melinda slowly brought her to the floor and began rocking her.

In a soft whisper, she spoke, "Lowell Harris was released from prison today."

A look of complete shock swept across Melinda's face. "Oh my God Liv, you need to tell Elliot and Cragen. You're going to need round the clock protection."

"Mel-Melinda," her voice cracked. "Elliot and Cragen don't know what truly happened three years ago."

Melinda looked at her in complete disbelief. "Am I the only one you told?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, Fin knows only because he was there. And my therapist knows. That's it, just you three."

"Liv, you have to at least tell Elliot. I know it'll be hard, but he's your partner and you need him." She let out a deep, slow breath. "If you want, I can sit with you when you tell him."

Olivia sat up and sincerely looked into her friend's eyes. "Thank you, but I think this is something I need to do alone."

"All right Liv, but promise me this," she took Olivia's hand in hers. "You'll call me if you change your mind?"

Olivia and Melinda both stood up at the same time. Olivia hugged her and said, "I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

1Melinda and Olivia emerged from the bathroom. Melinda squeezed Olivia's hand as they walked into the squad room. Olivia's grip tightened when she saw Elliot. She looked over at Melinda, released her hand and nodded her head. Melinda nodded back and mouthed "Okay." She then turned and headed down the hall.

Elliot reached for her left hand. "Liv, please talk to me."

"Not now El." She pulled her hand away and sat at her desk, dropping her head into her hands. She drew in a long, deep breath and tried to fight the tears.

Elliot walked over and stopped beside her. He dropped to one knee. "Olivia, I can't help you if you won't confide in me. We've been partners for twelve years. By now you should know that I'm always here for you."

Olivia looked into his pleading, baby blue eyes. She reached for his hands. He met her halfway and gently took her hands into his. "El, I promise I'll tell you, but not here and not now. Can you come to my apartment tonight?"

"Sure Liv. What time?"

"7:00."

...

Once she got home, she showered and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. She grabbed a fresh box of tissues and sat on the couch. She thought long and hard about how she would break the news to her partner . . . her friend.

At 7:00 sharp there came three knocks at her door. Placing the tissue box on the coffee table, she grabbed a couple and shoved them into her pocket. She took her time walking to the door still going over in her head how she would tell him. She took a deep breath and opened the door. There he stood with a bottle of her favorite wine in one hand and a box of tissues in the other. She let out a small snicker. He knew her so well.

Reaching for the wine she thanked him for coming and walked into the kitchen. She poured them both a glass, handed him one and led him to the couch where they both cautiously sat down.

She took a large sip of her wine and held the glass with both hands. Clearing her throat she looked into her partners eyes. "Um, I'm not quite sure how to say this or where to start."

He placed one hand on her knee. "Liv, just start at the beginning."

"Do you remember when I went undercover at Sealview?"

"Yes, I remember." He answered cautiously as he peered into her sad brown eyes.

"Do you remember when Lowell Harris was sprung from jail and you asked me what happened in that basement?"

He nodded and scooted closer to her. She paused and took another drink of her wine.

"I told you that nothing happened and I was fine. I wasn't fine and yes, something did happen in that basement."

"It's okay Liv. You can tell me. What really happened?"

She placed her glass on the table and shifted her weight, pulling her legs up to her chest.

"Right after the viral outbreak, Harris took me downstairs. He said he was taking me to the hole. When I realized we were going the wrong way, I told him and he said that I had to pay for the mad hysteria that I caused. I asked what he wanted and he replied 'What all men want and you're going to give it to me.'" She tried to get the image of him out of her head. Clearing her throat, she continued. "He threw me onto the mattress and took off his work belt. He then slammed me up against the wall and began thrusting into me. I screamed as loud as I could but no one was there to hear me. When he took off my cuffs, I took a chance and hit him a couple of times and ran in the other direction. I tried to hide, but he found me. As I stood up, he hit me in the stomach and back with his baton. I got up on my knees and elbowed him as hard as I could in his abdomen. Then I ran for the door and banged on it with all the energy I had left and screamed for someone to help me." She paused again and before she could get a tissue, Elliot leaned over and wiped the escaping tears from her face with his thumbs. He took her hands and squeezed them tight.

"Do you want to stop?"

"No, El, I just want to get this over with."

"Okay Liv. Go ahead."

"As I turned around he was already there. He hit me in the face and I felt my body slam against the door and I dropped to the floor. Before I could react, he had me handcuffed to a bar on the door. That's when he dropped his pants and pulled his . . . " She looked up at Elliot and then back down at their hands. "That's when he pulled his penis out and threatened to kill me if I bit him. I was crying hysterically and he grabbed my face with both of his hands and pulled me toward him. Just before it entered my mouth, Fin came running in and saved me."

She couldn't hold it in any longer. She broke down and let the tears rush out like a violent waterfall. He leaned closer to her and she collapsed into his chest. His arms engulfed her and she felt safe.

After five or so minutes, Elliot bit his lip and whispered. "Liv, why didn't you tell me when I asked that night?"

She raised up her head and wiped her face with a tissue. "I was afraid that you'd think I was weak. That I was a victim."


	3. Chapter 3

1"Olivia. I would never think that you are weak. You are by far the strongest woman I have ever met." He hugged her tightly. Before comfort set in, she pulled away.

"Liv, what's wrong?" He asked confused.

"There's more." She swallowed the rest of her wine. "Today, Cabot called and said that Lowell Harris was released from prison."

"What the hell Liv! He was supposed to serve at least 20 years. How could this happen?"

"She said that the Warden told her he was being released for good behavior. El, someone had to have done a favor for him." She leaned into his arms again and he gladly embraced her. "El?"

"Yeah Liv?" he whispered back.

"I'm scared. Do you think he'll come after me? I did humiliate him in front of all those female prisoners." She looked up at him, biting her lip. She waited for him to answer.

"I don't know Liv, but I'm not waiting to find out." He paused for a moment trying to think of a plan. "Liv, someone needs to be with you 24/7."

She looked up at him with uncertainty in her eyes. "Who El? I don't want everyone knowing what happened to me." She sat up and laid her head on her knees.

"Olivia, who all knows what happened three years ago?"

"Fin of course, my therapist, you and Melinda."

"Wait . . . " he raised her chin so he could see her eyes. "Alex doesn't even know? She's your best friend."

Olivia turned her head and stood up. She walked into the kitchen and refilled her empty wine glass. She chose to remain silent as she swallowed three big gulps and then turned so that her back faced him. _I don't think he'll ever understand. I didn't want to be the victim. How could I face everyone after they found out I had been sexually assaulted, almost raped? What would they think of me then?_

Elliot walked into the kitchen only to find her eyes glazed over as she stood there staring at the wall. He took her glass from her before she could do any more damage to herself. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts just as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She caved in and rested her head against his chest. This is exactly where she wanted to be. She has always loved him, but was too stubborn and too proud to let her feelings show.

Without loosening his grip, he spoke a little above a whisper in her ear. "Olivia, I'll stay with you. I wasn't there for you three years ago, but I'm going to be here for you now. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Olivia pulled away and stared at him. Her mind repeated his words again. She opened her mouth only to find no words coming out. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "El, I can't let you do that. I'll be fine. I've lasted this long on my own."

"Liv! I'm staying and that's final!" By the frightened look on her face, he realized that he was yelling. "I'm sorry Livvie. I didn't mean to yell at you. You can be so stubborn sometimes." He waited to see her face relax before he continued. "What's the real reason you don't want me to stay?"

Shaking her head, "Come on El, you know why."

Elliot took a step back and realized that she had no clue about his own secret. "Um, Liv. There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

She looked up, her eyes questioning him. "What?"

"Kathy and I are divorced. She signed the papers last week." He let out a breath of relief.

"What?!" She backed away from him, almost feeling betrayed. "When were you planning on telling me Stabler?"

He knew he was in trouble now. She only calls him 'Stabler' when she's really mad. "Calm down. I wanted to wait before I told anyone. Just to make sure she didn't try something stupid. Something crazy."

"What happened? Why get a divorce now?"

"I found out that she was cheating on me. I caught her making out with another man in Central Park." He ran his hands through his hair and sat down on the couch.

She walked slowly over to him and sat down next to him. If she were any closer, she'd be sitting in his lap. "Oh El, I'm so sorry."

"Never mind that Liv. You're the only thing important to me right now. I want to keep you safe and the only way I'm going to be able to do that is to stay with you or you can come to my apartment with me."

"I don't want to leave my home Elliot. No one should be able to make me so scared that I can't stay here." He knew there was no talking her out of staying here. She was stubborn and full of pride.

"Okay then. Sounds like you've made up your mind. I'll stay here." He stood up and pulled his keys from his pocket.

She reached up and grabbed his hand. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get some clothes from my apartment . . . " before he could continue, she began crying. "What now Liv?"

"You said 24/7?"

He lifted her up off the couch. "You didn't let me finish. You're coming with me babe."


	4. Chapter 4

1Sorry for the delay. Thank you all for the Reviews. They are much appreciated.

Elliot grabbed a week's worth of clothes from his closet and put them on his bed. Sifting through his top dresser drawer, he found some socks and boxer shorts. After packing his clothes, he went to the bathroom for all of his man necessities. He walked out with his arms full. After he was satisfied that he had packed enough he swung back around to see her watching him with a grin from the doorway.

"What's so funny?" he asked with a smile of his own.

"You think you've packed enough?"

"Um, I think so. Why, do you think I'm missing something?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, yeah. You didn't pack any pajamas."

"Damn it Babe, you caught me red-handed" He let out an evil laugh.

She furrowed her brow, "Huh?"

"I sleep in the nude." He watched her closely waiting for her reaction.

"Oh," she said starting to blush. "Well in that case, you might want to pack your own sheets too."

"What are you trying to say, Liv? You don't like the idea of my naked tush on your clean sheets?"

She started to stutter. "W-well, I-I . . . "

He smiled. "I'm kidding Liv. I sleep in my boxers."

He turned around to grab his bags and before he knew it a pillow hit him in the back of the head. She began laughing, but stopped when he swung around and squinted his eyes. As he stepped toward her, he grinned. "You're going to pay for that."

She squealed and ran out of the bedroom and down the hall. He was right on her heels. Her heart was beating fast. She felt both excitement and fear at the same time. "Ah El, I was just kidding." She yelled over her shoulder as she jumped onto the couch and laid still beneath a blanket. She could hear him breathing hard. "Oh where, oh where has Olivia gone? Come out, come out wherever you are." She smiled beneath the blanket. She heard his footsteps move away from the couch. As she slowly pulled the blanket off her face to take a peek, she screamed loudly to see him just inches from her face. "Elliot! You scare the pee out of me!"

They both sat there laughing so hard they started to cry. "Okay, stop." She bats at his arm with her hand. "I seriously have to go pee." She got up off the couch and entered the bathroom. He called in from the door, "We'll leave as soon as you get done."

"Okay. Sounds good." She hollered back.

Just as she finished washing her hands, she heard a loud crack of thunder. She quickly opened the door just in time to look out the window and see the rain come pouring down. She walked into the living room to find Elliot sitting on the couch watching the news with a concerned look. "Um Liv," he looked at her. "We may have to stay here just one night."

"Why? How bad is this storm?" She sat down next to him and before he could answer, she saw the alert scroll across the bottom of the screen. _Flash flood warning for upper and lower Manhattan. Possible sky to ground lightning. We strongly advise you to stay indoors. Please do not attempt to drive through flooded areas._

"Damn it El, I don't have anything to wear." She said with a frown.

He looked at her with a big toothy grin. "Well, I guess you're gonna have to sleep in the nude."

This time he saw her coming as she swung the pillow at him. He caught her mid swing and pulled her down onto the couch. He hovered above her as they both looked into each other's eyes. He leaned down and let his lips touch hers. She pulled away only to find herself going back to his lips. Her hands slowly crept up his arms and grabbed a hold of his bulging muscles as he held himself just inches off her body. He pressed his lips harder onto hers. She could feel his tongue pressed against her lips and she gladly granted it access into her mouth. He gently lay on her body and cradled her face in his hands. They moaned into each other's mouths. He broke the kiss and pushed himself up off of her and off of the couch. She whimpered and looked up at him. Her eyes asking for more. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom. He then gently laid her on his bed. She watched him as he slipped off his shoes and pants. She sat up and kicked off her shoes. She then laid back down and started to take off her pants. He put his hands on hers, stopping them. "Oh, you're right." She sat up shaking her head. "Maybe we shouldn't be doing this." She started to stand when he put his hands on both of her shoulders and eased her back down on the bed.

"No Liv. This feels right." He got onto the bed and placed his knees on either side of her legs. "I stopped you because you were getting ready to do my job."

She felt her heart flutter. Her eyes and smile told him to continue.

He slowly unfastened her pants and slid them down her legs. As he made his way back up, he kissed her inner thighs causing her to moan. He slipped his fingers under her black silk panties. Feeling the warmth radiating from between her legs, Elliot grabbed both sides and pulled them off, throwing them on the floor. He came back up and kissed her lips. Their tongues were wrestling inside their mouths. Olivia grabbed the elastic of his boxers and pushed them down until her hands could no longer reach. Then her feet took over and pushed them down over his feet. He sat her up and pulled her shirt over her head to find the matching black silk bra. She unfastened it and discarded it on the floor. He reached around her and pulled her into a bear hug as he kissed behind her ear sending a tickling sensation up her body. He had found her special place. Before she knew it, his lips and tongue were caressing her neck and slowly making their way down her chest only to come to rest on one of her breasts. He licked and sucked on one nipple, as his hand gently caressed the other.

She could feel his manhood harden as it slid up and down on her pelvis. Looking into his eyes, she said softly, "I'm ready El."

He raised his head and asked, "Are you sure?"

She replied, "Yes, I've been ready for the past twelve years."

With her consent, he pushed her legs apart with his hands and eased into her. He slowly thrust in and out. She moaned loudly, "Oh God El. Don't stop. Go faster."

This lit his fire. He began to pick up speed as he went faster and deeper with each thrust. He kissed her lips madly. She raised her legs and wrapped them around his waist letting him delve deeper so that he was completely inside of her. She was so warm and wet. With every moan he picked up speed. In and out, in and out, until he felt her inner wall tighten around him. He knew she was ready to explode and so was he. She began rotating her hips, moving with his rhythm. He grabbed the sheets and her nails dug into his back. Then it happened. A surge went through both of them. She screamed out "YES!"

He yelled "Oh my God Liv!" as he came inside her.

He laid her back down as he came to rest on top of her. After he pulled out, he rolled over onto his back and she followed, resting her head on his chest and her left leg on his thigh. She ran her finger down his pecs. "That was amazing!"


	5. Chapter 5

1They awoke to the sound of both of their cell phones buzzing. Olivia rolled off Elliot's chest and checked the message.

_Cragen - Female victim. Central Park. Main Fountain. ASAP_

She rolled back onto his chest. He draped his arm on her back. She looked up at him. "Last night was amazing El."

He wrapped both arms around her, "I'm glad you approved."

She buried her head between his arm and his side. "I don't want to go to work." She pouted. "Can't we just stay in bed?"

He raised her and kissed her passionately. She moaned into his mouth. As he pulled away, he said, "Sorry babe, but work calls."

When they arrived at the scene, Melinda walked over.

"So what do we have Melinda?" Olivia asked.

"White female, mid to late thirties. She was beaten and then raped from behind."

Melinda then pulled Olivia off to the side. "Liv," She paused.

"What Mel? What is it?" Olivia became concerned.

"She said before he began beating her that he told her, _This one's for Detective Benson._"

Olivia placed a hand over her mouth to muffle her loud gasp. "Mel, do you think it's him? Is it Harris?" She sat down on the bench behind them.

Melinda had a slight look of doubt in her eyes. "Liv, if it is him, he's changed his MO. Her attacker wore a condom."

_Olivia remembered all of his past victims. All of them had his DNA present on them. He never wore a condom._

She looked over at Melinda. "Where's the victim?"

Melinda touched her shoulder, "She's on her way to Mercy."

By this time, Elliot had made his way over to them. He looked down at her. "Liv, what is it?"

Before Olivia could answer, Melinda cut in. "Elliot, the victim's attacker told her: _This one's for Detective Benson._" Melinda let out a long, deep breath.

Elliot looked over at her and noticed that she was nodding her head toward the right silently telling him to follow her away from Olivia. Elliot watched as his partner sat on the bench deep in thought. He followed Melinda. "There's something else, isn't there?"

Melinda looked him in the eye, "Yes. The victim is close to the same height, weight, build and age as Olivia. Even more disturbing. She has brown hair and brown eyes."

"Holy shit!" He gasped. "So now he's targeting women that look like Olivia?" He glanced back over to her. She was still on the bench, only now her head hung low and her forearms rested on her knees. "I'd rather not tell her any of this Mel. I don't think she could handle it right now." He looked at Melinda. "Do you think it's Harris?"

"Like I told Liv, if it is him, then he has changed his MO. This guy wore a condom. Harris never wore one. We found his DNA on all of his victims." She wrote a few more things on her chart. "Hey Elliot."

"Yeah?"

"Did she tell you what really happened to her at Sealview?"

"Yes." Anger spread across his face like a wildfire as his hands formed two fists. "Mel, I'm gonna kill the son of a bitch if he comes anywhere near her."


	6. Chapter 6

1He stood behind an evergreen tree about 300 ft from where Detective Benson was sitting. He was enjoying ever second of her agony. He unzipped his pants and began pleasuring himself as he watched her run her fingers through her shoulder length brown hair. She bit her bottom lip before licking them. He closed one eye while squinting the other and ran his hands down the outline of her beautiful body. Once finished he deposited his sperm into a coffee cup. As he walked away, he stepped on a few twigs. He turned around just in time to see her jump up.

Olivia suddenly raised her head and jumped up off the bench. Her eyes widened. She could sense his presence. She spun around trying to look in all directions. Elliot noticed her erratic behavior and walked over to her. "What's wrong Liv?"

"He's here Elliot. I can feel him." Her skin crawled at the thought.

"Liv," He said as he wrapped his arm around her waist, "let's head over to Mercy General and get a statement."

They parked their car and walked into Mercy General. He parked a block away and watched as they walked into the building hand in hand. "You really are a filthy whore, aren't you Olivia?"

As they entered the ER, they flashed their badges to the head nurse. Elliot spoke, "We're here to see Jane Doe from Central Park."

The nurse pointed down the hall. "Room 101 detectives."

When they reached the victim's room, Olivia stopped. Elliot turned her around to face him. "Olivia, if you don't feel comfortable, I can go in alone."

She closed her eyes and shook her head as a single tear escaped. "No. I have to do this. If I don't then he wins."

Olivia was silent all the way back to their car. After they both got in and closed the doors, she looked over at Elliot. By the look on her face, he could tell that she was processing information. "El, is it just me or did Sophia look as though she could have been my sister?"

He grabbed her left hand and gently caressed it with his thumb. "Liv, please try not to think about it. If it's Harris, we're gonna get him. I won't let anything happen to you."

Back at the 1-6, Captain Cragen walked out of his office and told his two best detectives that they could go home after they finished their paperwork.

"Hey Liv, are you hungry?" When she didn't respond, Elliot wadded up a piece of paper and threw it at her, hitting her arm.

She flinched and looked up. "What? Did you say something?"

"Yeah. Are you hungry? Would you like to go somewhere for a bite to eat?"

She leaned over her desk, "Can we just order in tonight? I'm tired."

"Sure Liv." He picked up the phone and called the Double Dragon. "Hey this is Stabler and Benson. We'll take our usual with extra soy sauce. Deliver it to Benson's in 40 minutes."

He laid the phone back on the receiver and looked over at her. She smiled back telling him he made a good choice.

When they reached her apartment door, Elliot went in first and checked all of the rooms before he signaled for her to come inside. She liked all of the extra attention.

After finishing off their Chinese food, he led her to the couch. He sat down first before pulling her into his lap. She snuggled up against his chest. She looked up at him, "Thanks for staying with me El."

He leaned down and gave her a kiss. He then smiled and said, "Anytime babe."

With that he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. He sat placed her on the bed and then made his way into the bathroom where she could hear him turn on the shower. As he walked back toward her, he stripped himself of all his clothes. She smiled and blushed a little as she stood up and began taking her off her own clothes. The walked into the bathroom and he allowed her to step in first. He followed behind her and as soon as the hot water hit them both, they became aroused. He pressed her body up against the wall and grabbed her butt as he kissed her. She then began to kiss his neck and then gently nibbled his ear. Elliot took that as an opportunity to suck behind her ear. She sprang back and then went wild. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He placed his hands on the wall for leverage. After only a short moment he was inside her. The water pelted his back as he glided in and out. She yelled, "Give it to me Stabler! I want it all!" Oh man did that turn him on. He grabbed her ass and thrust faster. She let out a few moans. "You like that don't you babe?" Just like the night before he felt her insides tighten around his penis. He pulled out only to go back in. He did this several more times until they both let out a moan at the same time "Ahhhhhh!"

He gently placed her back on the floor of the shower. They kissed passionately. She turned off the water as he reached for two towels. They dried off and slipped into their pajamas. She watched from the door of the bathroom as he slid under the covers. He pulled back the covers on her side and patted the bed, "Are you coming?"

She grinned. "You bet your ass I am."


	7. Chapter 7

1Olivia and Elliot left the apartment at 7:30 a.m. and headed to work. Little did they know that five cars behind them was none other than the devil himself, Lowell Harris.

He drummed his thumbs on the steering wheel as he watched them head up the steps and disappear inside the NYPD building. He pulled out a picture of his next victim. The woman had brown hair, brown eyes, and a toned body. This one was special, given that she is a cop with the Narcotics division. He drove around to the side and pulled into the parking garage. He waited patiently for his target to arrive.

Detective Summers pulled into her parking spot at exactly 8:15 a.m. Harris grinned as he spoke to himself, "Right on time Detective Summers."

As she exited her car, she sensed that she was not alone. She quickly spun around only to confirm her suspicion. Before she could react, Harris' right fist made contact with her left temple, sending her to the ground immediately. Everything faded to black.

She awoke to find herself laying on her stomach, handcuffed to the bed. She scanned the room and soon came to the realization that she was in a motel room. As she looked down, she was surprised to see that he had taken off all of her clothes, leaving only her black bra and black panties. It was at that moment when she felt the bed cave and his legs straddle her waist. He ran his hands up and down her back until coming to rest on her hips. He then began kissing her torso, running his tongue up to her neck. She screamed, "No! Don't touch me. What do you want from me?"

He whispered in her ear, "What every man wants and you're going to give it to me." With that he shoved his penis into her. He went deeper and harder each time. She screamed as the pain shot through her body. He slapped her, "shut up you fucking whore."

She yanked hard on the handcuffs in an attempt to free her wrists. With each pull her wrists quickly went from bruised to bloody.

Before Harris reached his climax, he pulled out, walked over to the dresser and returned with his belt. She watched him in horror as he looped the belt slipped it over her head. Once it slid around her throat, he tightened the belt. He got back on top of her. "Now we're getting somewhere." She struggled to get air in her lungs as he thrust his entire length in her again. He kept going faster and faster. The belt tightened its grip around her neck with each thrust. The room went fuzzy. Just as he reached his climax, she felt nothing. Her body was numb and everything was black. Her eyes stared blankly at the wall. Harris pulled out and stood up on the floor. He took off his condom and disposed of it in a zip-loc bag. He then placed it in his duffel bag. Walking back over to her lifeless body, he bent down and whispered in her ear, "I hope your friend Benson puts up a better fight than you did."

At noon, the phone rang in Captain Cragen's office. After about 10 minutes, he cautiously walked into the squad room and sympathetically looked down at Benson. Elliot and Olivia both noticed. Olivia asked, "What's wrong Cap?"

"Olivia, there's been another rape. Same MO as the last one . . . " he paused. "except for one thing."

Olivia's eyes widened. "What? Please Don, tell me."

Captain Cragen took in a deep breath. Exhaling he said, "Liv, he's escalated to murder."

Olivia started to respond when Cragen cut her off. "There's something else you need to know."

She looked over at Elliot and then back at Cragen.

"Liv, it's Detective Summers from Narcotics."

She looked up at him in complete disbelief. "Jenn?" Olivia closed her eyes, trying to calm herself as she pushed off her desk and stood up. "Now it's personal Don." She headed toward the door. Elliot walked over to her and grabbed her hand before she could go any further. She turned around and stared at his shoes. He lifted her chin with his finger and looked into her sad brown eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She grabbed both of his hands in hers. "She's been my friend for more than 14 years El. We met and the Academy and we just clicked with each other. Why would he go after her? Why El?"

She let her head fall to his chest. He hugged her tight. "Liv, do you remember at the hospital yesterday when you said Sophia looked as thought she could have been your sister?"

She pulled back, "Yes." Her eyes questioned him.

"Well, have you ever noticed that Det. Summers looks kind of like you too? She had brown hair, brown eyes and a toned body."

Her eyes widened showing him that she realized what he was saying. "Oh my God El. He's targeting women that look like me!"


	8. Chapter 8

1When they arrived at the Motel, Melinda was waiting for them outside the room. She reached for Olivia's hand to stop her. "Olivia, are you sure that you want to go in there?"

"Melinda, I need to see her. We need to collect evidence if we're going to catch this sick bastard." She squeezed Melinda's hand before all three of them entered the room.

Olivia took one look at her friend and it was already too much. Before Melinda could state her findings, Olivia raced past her cupping her mouth. When she got outside, the warm air hit her. Before she knew it, she was bent over discarding what was left of her breakfast onto the sidewalk. She felt a hand on her back. Turning around, she found Melinda handing her a damp cloth. After she cleaned up and took some time to compose herself, she slowly walked back into the room.

Detective Summers was still on her knees with her hands handcuffed to the head board. As Olivia walked closer, she could see markings on her neck that were more than likely left from a belt. The whole scene was sickening. Although, the image she'd never be able to get out of her head was Det. Summers' eyes. They were wide open, staring blankly at the wall. Almost as if she had a heart attack. She was fixated on them, lost in thought of how her friend got to this point.

"Liv . . . Olivia . . . " Melinda's hand brushed Olivia's arm making her jump. "What? Oh, I'm sorry Melinda."

"It's okay. I know it's hard. I was saying she died of asphyxiation. The murder weapon is a belt about 4 inches wide." She walked over to the victim and showed the detectives. "He crushed her windpipe. Given how deep the bruising is, I'd say she died a slow death."

After they had collected as much evidence as possible, the handed it over to the CSU team and headed back outside. Before they could reach their car, Cragen called telling them to take the rest of the day off.

When they reached her apartment, Olivia made a beeline for the bathroom. She turned on the shower as hot as she could stand it. She scrubbed herself almost raw, leaving her skin beet red. Turning off the water, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. As she walked into the bedroom, she noticed that he had laid out some of her cotton pajamas. She smiled knowing just how fortunate she was to have him. After getting dressed, she opened the door to find him sitting on the couch. He looked up and patted the seat next to him. "Come here. I made you some tea." She graciously took the tea and curled up next to him. He looked down and noticed that her bare skin was red and warm to the touch. She looked up sensing what he was thinking. "El, I felt dirty. I had to get clean." He smoothed his hand over her skin and then pulled her into a hug.

That night, Elliot held her in his arms. He gently caressed her arm. She laid there with her eyes open. She was exhausted, but at the same time she was afraid of the images that might flood her mind once she closed her eyes. He could feel how tense she was, "Liv, you need to try and relax."

She moved her hand up his bare chest, letting it come to rest on his right shoulder. "I can't El. I'm afraid of what might come to me in my dreams."

"Baby, I'm here. I'll hold you all night. You're safe as long as you're with me."

She laid her head on his chest. After what seemed like an hour, she gave in and let sleep overcome her.

Elliot awoke to her screaming. "Please don't. Please, anything but that." She stretched her arms out in front of her as if she was pushing someone off of her. He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her into a seated position. "Liv, wake up baby. It's Elliot. I'm right here. Please open your eyes baby."

She opened her eyes and began crying. He pulled her into his arms and let her tears coat his chest. "H-h-he was their El. We were both in that basement again. Only this time I wasn't alone. Jenn was there with me."

**I know it's a little shorter than most of my chapters, but it is late and I didn't want to get into the next scene without being able to finish it. School starts tomorrow and I want to be prepared for my students. I promise another chapter will be coming soon. Thank you for all of your reviews :)**


	9. Chapter 9

1**Sorry for the wait. I made this chapter extra long to try and make it up to you all. Thank you for being patient.**

_**Elliot awoke to her screaming. "Please don't. Please, anything but that." She stretched her arms out in front of her as if she was pushing someone off of her. He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her into a seated position. "Liv, wake up baby. It's Elliot. I'm right here. Please open your eyes baby."**_

_**She opened her eyes and began crying. He pulled her into his arms and let her tears coat his chest. "H-h-he was their El. We were both in that basement again. Only this time I wasn't alone. Jenn was there with me."**_

Elliot had fallen back to sleep shortly after her nightmare. Olivia still laid there wide awake. Her mind was racing. Rolling over to get comfortable, she looked at the clock. 2:00 a.m. She came to the conclusion that sleep wasn't a possibility tonight. She slowly crawled out of bed and walked toward the guests' bathroom. The only way she could relax was to indulge in a bubble bath. As the water filled the tub, she went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. When the water was just right, she undressed and slid into the tub. To ease her mind, she tried to think of her newly found relationship with Elliot and how happy he made her feel. She soaked in the tub until her glass was empty. After drying off, she slipped on her nightgown, grabbed a book and relaxed on the couch.

His hand swept over the spot where she had been laying. He reached further only to find Olivia wasn't there. His eyes shot open as he quickly sat up. He looked around the room in a panic. "Olivia?" Through the small crack in the door, he noticed a dim light. He leapt out of bed and rushed to the door. As the door violently swung open, his breathing slowed when he saw her asleep on the couch. A book laying open on her chest. She looked peaceful. He didn't dare wake her. Instead, he went back into the bedroom and grabbed two blankets and his pillow. He covered her up with one and laid the other on the floor in front of the couch. After some tossing and turning on the hard floor, he fell asleep.

Six o'clock came too soon. Olivia heard the alarm and sprung up off the couch. She tripped over Elliot, causing her to fall. The floor smacked her in the face. Elliot got up slowly. He noticed her lying by his feet, a soft moan escaping her lips. He jumped up and helped her up off the floor. She sat on the couch and began rubbing the right side of her face. He sat beside her and said "Sorry," as he wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth.

"Elliot, what the hell?" she asked surprised. "When did you come out here?"

He looked down at his watch, "I don't know, around 4:30 I guess." He pulled her to her feet. "Are you okay?"

She rubbed her head. "I've got a headache, but other than that I'm fine."

"Why did you leave the bedroom? You scared the shit out of me when I awoke to find you not there."

"Sorry El. I couldn't sleep, so I took a bath and came out here. I was trying to relax." The alarm was still buzzing loudly. Olivia scrunched up her face and rubbed both sides of her forehead.

Elliot walked toward the bedroom. "I'll get the alarm. You get some Advil."

She went into the kitchen and poured a glass of orange juice. Then she grabbed two Advil from the cupboard and sat at the counter. Elliot walked up behind her and started rubbing her back. He reached over her left shoulder, grabbing her glass and gulped down some of her juice. "Are you sure you want to go to work today?"

"I have to El. You know that. We have to catch him."

They walked into the squad room and were surprised to find that it was quiet. Olivia sat down at her desk and turned on her computer. Elliot walked over to the coffee pot and began preparing some coffee as Cragen approached him. "Hey Elliot, can we talk in my office?"

"Sure Cap." As he followed him into his office, he glanced over at Olivia only to find her typing something on her computer. Elliot closed the door behind them and looked over at his Captain. "What's up Cap?" He could tell that Cragen was concerned.

"How's she holding up? She looks exhausted."

Elliot cleared his throat, "Not very well. She can't sleep without having nightmares. She hasn't eaten much in the last few days. She's scared Cap. She swears that he is watching her. A few days ago, she said she could feel him watching her in Central Park."

Cragen leaned over his desk and began fidgeting with his pen. "Elliot, I want you to take her home and stay with her. She won't get much accomplished here. We already know who he is, we just need to find the son of a bitch. Fin and Munch can do the leg work today. She needs her rest."

"Okay Cap, but what if she refuses to leave?"

"I'll play hard ball with her and let her know it's not a suggestion. It's an order."

While Cragen and Elliot were having their pow wow without her, Olivia's phone rang. She answered, "SVU, this is Benson, how may I help you?"

A low, raspy voice replied. "I'm watching you Olivia."

Her eyes widened as a small gasp escaped her lips.

"Did I surprise you? I thought it was only fair to let you know that you're all I thought about the past three years at Rikers. I've been following you everywhere." He paused to whistle. "I have to admit, you're even sexier than the last time we were together. The other day I had to relieve myself in Central Park."

She narrowed her eyes as she listened to his words, then his last sentence hit her like a ton of bricks. Her eyes widened again. She knew he was there. She felt her skin crawl as she tightened her grip on the phone. "What do you want from me?"

"I want what you owe me. Your little stunt at Sealview caused me to lose my job. Now you're going to make it up to me."

She took a deep breath trying to hold back her fear and blurted out the first thing that came to her. "Go to hell Harris!" With that she slammed the phone down. She knew she had to calm herself before they came out of the office. After taking a few breaths, she walked over to the coffee pot. Her knees threatened to collapse as they wobbled beneath her. She filled her cup and then sat back down at her desk. Before they were finished, she wrote something down on a piece of paper and folded it two times before placing it in her jacket pocket.

Elliot stood up and opened the door to Cragen's office. As he made his way to his desk, he noticed that her eyes were fixed on him. He sat down at his desk and began writing something on a notepad. Once he was finished, he looked over at her. She cleared her throat and then swallowed. "So, are you going to tell me what he said?"

He dropped the pen onto the notepad. "He's worried about you and ordered me to take you home and stay with you." He watched her closely, waiting for her to put up a fight.

What she said next took him by complete surprise.

"That sounds like a good plan to me." She stood up just as Fin and Munch entered the squad room.

Elliot ripped off the top sheet of his notepad and handed it to Fin. He then walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a to-go cup. While his back was turned, Olivia walked over to Fin and handed him her folded up piece of paper. He looked at her questioningly. She looked straight into his eyes and whispered, "Please do this for me ASAP."

He replied in an equally soft voice, "Anything for you baby girl."

Elliot turned around and he and Olivia walked out of the squad room and caught an elevator down to the main floor. As they walked out of the building, a cold chill ran up her spine. She stopped for a split second and scanned her surroundings. Elliot looked over at her, "Liv, is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine. Let's go home."

They got in the car and headed for her apartment. About 500 feet behind them, Harris pulled away from the curb and trailed them. Once they reached her apartment, Harris parked a block away and watched them enter her building. He grinned as he turned the radio up just as "The Devil Is Me" came on. His favorite KISS songs of all time.


	10. Chapter 10

1_**They got in the car and headed for her apartment. About 500 feet behind them, Harris pulled away from the curb and trailed them. Once they reached her apartment, Harris parked a block away and watched them enter her building. He grinned as he turned the radio up just as "The Devil Is Me" came on. His favorite KISS song of all time.**_

Back at the Precinct

Fin slowly unfolded her note. His eyes widened as he gasped, "Oh baby girl!"

_Fin,_

_I need you to do me a favor. Harris called me at 8:42 a.m. He said that he's been watching me. I asked him what he wanted from me and he told me that I owe him for causing him to lose his job. I told him to go to hell and hung up. I've never been so scared in my life. Can you please get the tech team to help you trace the number he used to make the phone call? Maybe he's dumb enough to call from wherever he is staying. I have a sickening feeling that he's going to try something soon. Please don't say anything to Elliot. I don't want him going after Harris half-cocked. Let me know what you find out._

_Love,_

_Liv_

Fin stood up and headed toward the hallway when Munch called out to him. "Hey buddy, where ya headed?"

"I gotta use the john." He laughed as he saw Munch's face scrunch up.

"Not funny Tutuola." He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest with a half smile on his face.

"Oh come on John. Can't you take a joke?"He smirked.

Just then, Munch wadded up a piece of paper and launched it at Fin's head.

As they walked into her apartment, she fell heavily onto the couch. She took a deep breath and laid her head back. He walked over to her and turned her so her back faced him. He began massaging her shoulders. "Liv, honey, why are you so tense?" He kneaded her shoulders and then he began massaging her back. The sound of her sniffling made him stop. He slowly turned her around. With his right hand, he lifted her chin so that she was looking straight at him. "What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." She tried to stand only to feel him grab her arm and pull her back down. "El, please. I don't want to talk about this."

"Liv, please talk to me. What's got you so tense?"

"El, I'm scared. What if he comes after me again?" Tears started streaming down her face uncontrollably. She quickly wiped them with her hands.

He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "Liv, I won't let him hurt you. Besides, I'm going to be right here with you."

She leaned into him as he embraced her. His hands rubbed her back gently. She looked up and their lips met, so tender and sweet. He held her face in his hands as she granted his tongue access to meet hers. When she moaned with pleasure, he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed and began taking off her shoes. As he stood up, he took off his clothes. While laying on the bed she did the same. He climbed onto the bed and positioned himself on top of her. He began kissing her neck and behind her ear. She moaned, "Oh El, I love you."

"I love you too Liv." His hands moved down her body as his lips did the same. He suckled her breasts and his tongue tickled her nipples. As he made his way back to her welcoming lips, she felt him harden against her core. She pulled his underwear down a little. He took the hint and slid them all the way down and kicked them to the floor. He then pulled hers off as she unhooked her bra. She threw it not caring where it landed. She leaned up meeting his lips. Her hands grabbed his back and her nails clawed at his skin. He growled at her as he slid into her with ease. He wasn't as gentle this time. She winced at first, but then wrapped her legs around his waist taking in his full length. "Oh El, yes, ah yes.!" He slid in and out.

"Damn babe. You're so wet." He couldn't control himself. He moved faster and faster. As he leaned in closer to her, he took her hands in his. Olivia took this moment to roll him over so that she was on top. She moved her hips in a circle as she rode him. He loved it when she took control. She leaned back and grabbed the sheet on either side of them and grinded him. "Holy shit Liv!" He yelled out in ecstacy.

(Meanwhile in the apartment building across the street...)

_I hope you don't mind me borrowing your apartment. He smiled devilishly at the lifeless body of the old man who owned the apartment in a heap on the floor. He pulled off his binoculars from around his neck and walked towards the window. "No blinds? Tsk tsk Olivia." He peered into the binoculars. Her room was right across from the old man's living room. He saw her beautiful, naked body as she straddled her partner. As she grinded him, her breasts bounced up and down. With one hand Harris unzipped his pants and let them fall to the floor. He began stroking himself as he watched her lean back and grab the sheets in her hands. He stroked faster and harder. Closing his eyes, he pictured himself underneath her. She was riding his cock and moaning with pleasure. As she screamed something, he felt his own release. This time he didn't bother cleaning up after himself. He pulled his pants back up just in time to see her collapse onto her partners chest. "Soon my dear Olivia. Soon I'll be the lucky guy that you'll be pleasuring."_

Olivia screamed "Oh my God El, I'm ready!"

He felt her walls tighten around him and he was just as ready as she was. He felt her release, warm and wet, just as he exploded in her. She collapsed onto his chest. He rolled her over and held her in his arms. As he pushed the hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, he asked, "So are you relaxed now?"

"Mmm. Yes I am." He laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They laid there for a while before he got up and turned out the lights. He got back in bed and pulled the covers over them. She scooted closer to him and whispered, "El, I love you more than ever."

"I love you tooLiv." They both closed their eyes and sleep came quickly.

The next morning, they were awoken by Elliot's phone. "Stabler." Elliot rolled over to see her eyes staring at him. "Okay Cap. We'll get right over there." He closed his phone and placed it back on the night stand.

"What's wrong?" She could tell something was off by how he looked at her.

"Cap wants us to go check out a murder across the street. Apartment 4B at Cypress Heights."

"Across the street? Who's the victim?"

"Someone named Thomas Jones. Do you know him?"

"No. Should I?" She was confused.

"No. Just wondering. We'd better get dressed and get over there."

They walked out of her apartment building and crossed the street. Police were already there. They made their way up to apartment 4B. As they walked in they saw the victim, Thomas Jones, laying on the floor." Melinda was writing something in her notebook when she saw them. Elliot looked at her, "What do we have here? Was it a sex crime?"

"Not sure yet. Our victim was in his late sixties. Someone broke his neck, military style."

He furrowed his brow. "Melinda, this isn't a sex crime. What are we doing here?"

She pointed toward the window. "Whoever broke his neck was at some point standing over there by the window. There is semen all over the wall and the floor. But that isn't my main concern." Just then, Olivia's phone rang. Looking down she saw it was Fin. She walked toward the door and answered. "Benson."

"Hey baby girl. I wanted to let you know I told the tech team to look into the phone call. They don't have anything yet, but they assured me they should know something soon."

"Thank you Fin. Let me know as soon as you find out." She let out a sigh as she hung up.

After Olivia walked toward the door answering her phone, Elliot followed Melinda toward the window. As she directed his attention to what was directly across the street, he let out a gasp. "Holy shit! That's Olivia's apartment!"

Melinda nodded. "It's none of my business Elliot, but if by chance you all were doing anything intimate last night then this sick bastard saw everything. That would explain the amount of semen by this window."

Elliot shot her a look of realization. "Do you think it was Harris?"

"I'll know more when I run a sample of this semen back at the lab."

Olivia walked toward her partner and Melinda. Before she could get near the window, Elliot grabbed her arm and walked her toward the door. "El, where are we going? We haven't searched for clues."

"We need to get to work. Melinda and the CSU team have everything under control here."

Once they got outside, she stopped him. "Stabler. There's something you're not telling me. Why were we even called to that crime scene?"

"Get in the car Liv. I'll tell you on the way to the precinct."

He pulled away from the curb and took a deep breath. Melinda thinks Harris is the one that killed that man."

She looked at him in astonishment. "Why would he kill an old man? That's not his MO."

"Liv, he killed him to get access to his apartment. Thomas' living room window is perfectly lined with your bedroom window. Melinda found semen on the floor and wall near the window."

She turned in her seat. Her hands jumped up to her face. "Oh my god El, what are you saying?" Her heart began to race. Elliot looked at her. He didn't have to say anything. His eyes told her exactly what she feared. "He was watching us?! Stop the car El." She was reaching for the door handle.

"Liv, wait." He reached for her right hand.

She smacked his hand out of the way. "Stop the car Stabler. Now!"

He pulled over to the curb as she flung open the door. She didn't get out. She leaned over the side of the seat and began throwing up onto the sidewalk.


	11. Chapter 11

1_**She smacked his hand out of the way. "Stop the car Stabler. Now!"**_

_**He pulled over to the curb as she flung open the door. She didn't get out. She leaned over the side of the seat and began throwing up onto the sidewalk**_.

Elliot grabbed some napkins and made his way to the other side of the car. He crouched down and began wiping her mouth. She was breathing fast. He held her hands, "Liv, look at me." She slowly raised her head so that their eyes met. "Everything's going to be okay. Just try and relax."

She began crying. "Oh El, what am I going to do?" Her tears splashed onto their hands. "He's everywhere. Innocent people are dying and it's all my fault."

He looked at her sternly. "Olivia, you know none of this is your fault. Lowell Harris is a sick bastard. Their deaths had nothing to do with you."

Just then, Elliot's phone rang. "Stabler." He answered.

"Hey Elliot, it's Melinda. I ran the sperm sample and it's an exact match to Harris.

He was definitely in that apartment watching Olivia."

He drew in a slow, deep breath. "Thanks Mel, I'll let her know." He closed his phone. "Liv, that was Melinda. She said Harris was definitely in that apartment." She dropped her head back into her hands. He stood up and walked around the car. As he sat behind the wheel, he looked at her and said, "Buckle up."

She looked over at him, "Where are we going?"

"Target. We're buying you some curtains."

She wanted to laugh, but instead she closed the door and let her head fall against the headrest. He put the key in the ignition and pulled away from the curb.

LATER THAT NIGHT . . .

Harris looked up at her window. He could see shadows moving behind the curtains. "Well, well, looks like someone went shopping. That's fine, my sweet Olivia. We'll be together soon."

Olivia's Apartment . . .

Elliot sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to him. "Come here babe."

Olivia smiled and sat down next to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She laid her head on his chest. She felt safe in his arms. Elliot leaned down and kissed her forehead.

After a while, they had both fallen asleep. Their positions had changed slightly. Elliot lay on his back and Olivia was passed out on top of him. His eyes fluttered open and he gazed at her. She looked peaceful. He smiled and closed his eyes, letting sleep overcome him again.

At 3 am his phone rang. Elliot fumbled with it trying to find the mute button so that Olivia would not wake up. He pulled the phone to his ear, "Stabler." The familiar voice on the other end was in hysteria. "Kathy calm down. What's wrong?" He raised up abruptly when he heard Kathy's explanation, which startled Olivia. "Elliot, it's Eli. He's been throwing up since 8 last night. He's lethargic and can't keep anything down, not even water." Olivia could see the concerned look in his eyes. She raised up and sat there watching him as he talked to his ex-wife.

"Kathy, take him to Mercy General. I'll be there in 20 minutes." He closed his phone and looked at Olivia. "It's Eli. She said he's been throwing up for 7 hours straight."

Olivia rubbed her tired eyes. He looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry honey. I need to get down there right away."

She placed her hand on his. "It's okay El, I understand." He squeezed her hand. "Go ahead and take care of your son. I'll be fine." With that, she laid back down on the couch and curled up into a ball. Just as her eyes slowly closed, he pulled her back towards him. Confused she let out a whimper. "Come on El, I'm so tired. Please just let me sleep."

"Earth to Olivia Benson! Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you alone with Harris still roaming the city."

"Okay," she pushed herself up off the couch and headed to her bedroom. "Let me get dressed."

Twenty-Five minutes later, they arrived at Mercy General. As they walked into the ER, a familiar voice called out to them. "Elliot, over here." Kathy ran up to him from the hallway. "He's in room 102."

Elliot looked at Olivia. "Are you coming with us?"

"No El, if it's okay with you I'm going to stay in the waiting room. I don't belong in there."

His concerned and disapproving look made her let out a loud sigh. "Elliot, we're at a hospital. There are security cameras and a lot of people. I'll be okay. Go be with your son. I'm fine. Really." She pushed him toward Kathy. "Go."

"Alright, I'll go, but promise me you won't go anywhere."

"I promise."

TWO HOURS LATER . . .

Olivia shifted her weight in the uncomfortable waiting room chair. She finally realized that she wouldn't be getting to sleep any time soon. She rose from the chair and walked towards the vending machines. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out 75 cents and fed the coins into the machine. She yawned as she watched the cup drop down and slowly filled with coffee. Grabbing the hot cup, she made her way through the double sliding glass doors and stepped just outside the ER entrance. She took a few sips of the coffee and leaned against the building. Various thoughts swam through her head. She felt her body shiver and decided to go back inside to the warmth. As she turned to walk back inside an arm wrapped around her chest. She dropped her coffee and as she reached up, she saw a hand with a handkerchief cover her nose and mouth. Just as her eyelids fell and her body went limp she heard his faint words, "Gotcha now my sweet Olivia."


	12. Chapter 12

1_**Olivia shifted her weight in the uncomfortable waiting room chair. She finally realized that she wouldn't be getting to sleep any time soon. She rose from the chair and walked toward the vending machines. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out 75 cents and fed the coins into the machine. She yawned as she watched the cup drop down and slowly filled with coffee. Grabbing the hot cup, she made her way through the double sliding glass doors and stepped just outside the ER entrance. She took a few sips of the coffee and leaned against the building. Various thoughts swam through her head. She felt her body shiver and decided to go back inside to the warmth. As she turned to walk back inside an arm wrapped around her chest. She dropped her coffee and as she reached up, she saw a hand with a handkerchief cover her nose and mouth. Just as her eyelids fell and her body went limp she heard his faint words, "Gotcha now my sweet Olivia**_."

Harris picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. As he started walking away, her cell phone dropped to the ground. He opened the trunk of his car and laid her inside.

An hour later . . .

She abruptly awoke to an awful smell as he waved an ammonia capsule under her nose. She tried to get up, but he pinned her wrists down on the bed. She felt a shiver move through her body. Looking down, she noticed he had stripped her down to her bra and panties. She looked around the room. When her eyes fell on a large window and a door, she realized that they were in a motel room. Her eyes darted back to Harris.

He straddled her legs, "Welcome back Olivia. I think we need to take care of some unfinished business." As he raised up, she kneed him hard in the groin. He let go of her wrists and with all of her strength, she punched him in the face. He fell over in agony, one hand on his manhood and the other cradling his nose. She took her chance and ran for the door. As she opened it, his hand forced it closed. She elbowed him in the stomach and opened the door again. She ran as fast as she could toward the stairs, but it wasn't fast enough. He reached out and grabbed her hair, pulling her back into his grasp. She yelled out "Help! Someone help —" Before she could finish, he cupped his hand over her mouth. _'Hopefully someone heard me.' _She thought.

Once back in the room, he threw her onto the bed. As he wiped the blood from his nose he said, "You bitch. You're going to pay for that." She got up and ran toward him, her nails digging in his face. He grabbed her arms and slammed her hard against the wall. The back of her head smashed the glass of a framed picture.

Her body slumped into his arms. He smiled and said, "Now, if you'll stop fighting me, we can pick up where we left off three years ago."

He laid her unconscious body back on the bed. He handcuffed her hands to the bed frame. As he began pulling down her panties, he heard a muffled cry. Looking up, he saw her starting to regain consciousness. He removed her panties and tossed them onto the floor. "Are you ready to give me what I want?" She whimpered and shook her head no. "If I remember correctly, you liked it rough," he lowered his face so that it was inches from hers, "didn't you?"

She spit in his face. "Go to hell Harris." She knew she shouldn't have said that, but it slipped out.

He laughed as he wiped the spit from his face. Standing up he removed his pants, but left on his boxers. He undid the two buttons and let his penis fall through the opening. She turned her head and closed her eyes. As he climbed back on top of her, she began kicking her feet madly. He placed one knee between her legs and forced them apart. Then he lay on his side; one leg still separating her legs. Her eyes shot open as he stuck two fingers inside of her and began sliding them in and out. "Feels good doesn't it?" Tears began pooling in her fear stricken eyes before running down her face. He pulled his fingers out and sucked on them before ramming them back in her. "You taste good Olivia."

MEANWHILE back at the hospital, Elliot pushed through the doors of the ER and looked around the waiting room. "Olivia?" She was nowhere in sight. He walked over to the receptionist and asked, "Have you seen the woman I walked in with? Brown hair, brown eyes, about 5'8"?" The nurse shook her head no. He pulled out his phone and hit speed dial. No answer. He dialed the number again as he walked outside. He heard a faint ring tone. A puzzled look swept across his face. "What the hell? That's Liv's ring tone." He looked toward the source and his jaw dropped when he saw her phone lying on the ground. His eyes darted left to right. "Olivia! Olivia where are you?" Then it hit him. He sank to his knees. "What have I done? I left her alone for almost three hours." He flipped open his phone and dialed Fin. "Hey man. Have you heard from Olivia?"

"No." Fin looked puzzled. "Isn't she with you?"

"My son, Eli, was taken to the ER. She didn't want to go in with me so I left her in the waiting room. When I came back out, she was gone. I found her phone on the ground outside the ER."

"Shit man. Well, she'd kill me if she knew I told you, but it really doesn't matter now since she might be in trouble."

"What? Tell me!" He yelled into the phone.

"Calm down man. You're not helping her by getting mad at me." Fin took a breath and continued. "Yesterday, she gave me a piece of paper telling me that Harris had called her at work. He told her that he had been watching her and that she owed him for causing him to lose his job. She wanted me to see if Tech could trace his call."

"So did they come up with anything?"

"Yeah, just now." Fin looked down at the message left for him. "It says the call came from Metro Motel in Queens."

"I'm headed there now, Fin. Send back up pronto."

BACK AT THE MOTEL . . .

"Please don't do this. Please." She bit her lip as she tried to wriggle her wrists out of the cuffs. The harsh metal dug into her skin causing some blood to trickle down her arms.

Harris raised up, took off his boxers and reached over her to the night stand. He moved back over her and put on the condom. "I hope you like it. It's studded inside and out for both our pleasures." She tightened her muscles and tried to bring her thighs closer together. He pushed them further apart and thrust his whole length inside of her. She screamed out in pain. "Keep screaming baby. It turns me on." He began thrusting harder and harder. She pulled down hard on the cuffs only to stop due to the excruciating pain. He raised both of her legs up over his shoulders and she felt him go deeper.

Her body tensed up for a short moment and then relaxed. A wave of hopelessness crept over her. Just as she thought there was nothing she could do, he placed her legs back down on the bed. She quickly brought her knees toward her stomach and pushed them hard against him. Hitting either side of his chest. Harris fell backwards. He jumped off the bed and walked over to the closet. "I had a feeling you'd put up a good fight." He pulled out two pieces of rope and walked back to the bed. She kicked wildly as he tried to grab her left foot. Before she knew what was happening, he slammed his body onto hers and slapped her across the face with the back of his hand. Her head fell to the right. He grabbed her left foot and tied it to the bed post. After he tied the right, he walked around to the side of the bed. He knelt down so that his face was level with hers. "Now, since you've been a bad girl and caused my friend here to lose his attentiveness, you're going to help revive him." He stood up and turned her head. Just as she opened her mouth to scream, he pushed his penis inside. "If you bite me, you're dead."

**Will Elliot save her in time? Update will come soon. Probably in the next day or two.** **Thank you for your patience.**


	13. Chapter 13

1"_**Now, since you've been a bad girl and caused my friend here to lose his attentiveness, you're going to help revive him." He stood up and turned her head. Just as she opened her mouth to scream, he pushed his penis inside. "If you bite me, you're dead."**_

He pulled out and then slid in further. She gagged. "Ugghh." Then she began coughing. He slid back out and grabbed the back of her head as he pushed it back in her mouth. After thirty seconds, he found his rhythm. He threw his head back. "Just like that. That's what I'm talkin about." He then licked his lower lip and bit down. "You like it don't you, you filthy whore?" He laughed as he pulled out halfway only to push it back in. "Oh yeah." He moaned. Just as he put his whole length in her mouth, she gagged again and then threw up. He quickly pulled out and looked at her in complete disgust. "What the hell? You nasty bitch!" He slapped her face hard causing her head to snap to the right. Blood trickled from her mouth and nose.

Her cheek was on fire. She began sobbing. "Please stop. Please." She closed her eyes and screamed, "ELLIOT!"

He walked to the bathroom, grabbed a towel and proceeded to wipe himself off. He then went to his bag and pulled out his gun. When he made his way back to the bed, he crawled back on top of her. "Open your eyes." She refused. "I said, open your eyes." She still refused until she felt the cold metal on her throat. Her eyes quickly opened to see his gun pointed at her.

"Good girl. I want you to keep your eyes open. It's no fun fucking someone while their eyes are closed."

She couldn't take it any longer. She screamed with everything she had left in her. "H-e-l-p - m-e!"

He placed his hand over her mouth, muffling her screams. Leaning over her, he once again thrust himself inside her already sore core. He was more rough this time. Thrusting harder and harder. Tears slid down her cheeks. She did the only thing she could do. She bit the hand that covered her mouth. He jerked his hand back. "Holy shit! You fuckin bitch!" He wrapped his other hand around her throat. He glared into her eyes. "You've got some fuckin balls. You know that?" She spit at him. He tightened his grip, making her gasp for air. Her arms pulled hard on the handcuffs. She balled up her fists and pulled downward, trying to break free from the cuffs. The pain didn't bother her anymore. All she wanted was freedom from the hell he was putting her through. When that didn't work, she began twisting and turning her body trying to throw off his balance. That only made him squeeze her throat harder. She closed her eyes and prayed that he would just end it now. As she started to lose consciousness, she faintly heard the sound of a door being kicked open. Then shortly after, two gunshots, as her world faded to black.


	14. Chapter 14

1_**Her arms pulled hard on the handcuffs. She balled up her fists and pulled downward, trying to break free from the cuffs. The pain didn't bother her anymore. All she wanted was freedom from the hell he was putting her through. When that didn't work, she began twisting and turning her body trying to throw off his balance. That only made him squeeze her throat harder. She closed her eyes and prayed that he would just end it now. As she started to lose consciousness, she faintly heard the sound of a door being kicked open. Then shortly after, two gunshots, as her world faded to black. **_

Elliot's car came to a screeching halt. He ran to the motel's office and held up a picture of Harris to the desk attendant. "Have you seen this man?"

The attendant put down his magazine and leaned in for a closer look. "Yep, I've seen him."

Elliot's eyes grew wider. "What room is he in?"

The attendant leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head. "How much you gonna give me if I tell you the room number?"

Before he could put his feet up on the counter, Elliot had hopped behind the desk and had his gun pressed against his temple. "I'd say you have a choice of one bullet to the head," he paused as he lowered the gun to the attendant's genitalia. "or a bullet down here."

The attendant placed his hands out in front of him. "Okay dude. I was just kidding."

Elliot glared at him. "I don't have time to kid. My partner is in danger. What room?"

"He's on the second floor. Room 204." As Elliot ran out of the office, the attendant let out a sigh of relief as he looked down at his family jewels.

Elliot took the stairs two by two. Once he reached the landing he walked quickly to the door. He leaned in and heard Harris yelling at her, _"You've got some fuckin balls. You know that?" _ Then he heard what sounded like someone spitting, followed by her gasping for air. The sound that came next told him there was no time to waste. The clanking of handcuffs was a noise every cop was familiar with. Elliot backed up against the railing and ran toward the door with all his might. He slammed his foot into the wood. It budged only slightly. He ran back and kicked it again. This time he was successful. As the door flung open, nothing could prepare him for the sight in front of him. There she was cuffed and tied to the bed. Harris was on top of her. He was thrusting his manhood inside her. One hand gripped her throat while the other held a gun to her. "HARRIS!" He pointed his gun at him.

Harris looked over at him. Even with Elliot ready to shoot, he didn't pull out. He didn't remove his tight grip from her throat. He didn't lower his weapon. Elliot squinted his eyes as he saw her face turning purple. There was no time to waste.

Harris knew there was no chance of him making it out of this situation alive. As Elliot squeezed the trigger, he smiled and fired his own weapon.

Elliot's bullet Harris in the head. He watched as Harris' body slumped over, landing on Olivia. Elliot ran over to the bed and pushed Harris' body off of her. He looked down and saw all of the blood. His eyes darted back between Harris and Olivia. He rolled her to the right and that's when he knew he had made a mistake. The sheet underneath her was covered in blood also. Harris had shot her. Blood was pouring from her shoulder. "Ah shit, Liv!" He placed his hands on her left shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding. "Come on Liv. Open your eyes baby. Please, open your eyes."


	15. Chapter 15

1_**Elliot's bullet hit Harris in the head. He watched as Harris' body slumped over, landing on Olivia. Elliot ran over to the bed and pushed Harris' body off of her. He looked down and saw all of the blood. His eyes darted back between Harris and Olivia. He rolled her to the right and that's when he knew he had made a mistake. The sheet underneath her was covered in blood also. Harris had shot her. Blood was pouring from her shoulder. "Ah shit, Liv!" He placed his hands on her left shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding. "Come on Liv. Open your eyes baby. Please, open your eyes." **_

He looked around the room and spotted a clean sheet on the luggage rack. He folded it over and placed it under her shoulder. Reaching up, he uncuffed her hands and gently placed them by her sides. He winced when he saw the deep cuts that the metal had left. He looked over at Harris and noticed the cuts and bruises on his face. Then he looked back at Liv. Right then, he knew that she had put up a fight. He placed two fingers on the side of her neck, checking for a pulse. It was faint, but steady. He pulled out his cell and called Fin.

"Tutuola. How can I service you?"

"Fin. It's Stabler. I found her. Call a bus."

"Already ahead of you buddy. We are pullin in right now."

Elliot could hear the sirens and a sigh of relief escaped his lips. He leaned in closer and kissed her lips. "You're gonna be okay Liv. Help is here."

Fin was the first to enter the room. His jaw dropped when he saw her on the bed. "Oh baby girl. I'm so sorry." He looked over at Elliot. "Damn Stabler. What the hell did this sick bastard do to her?"

The EMTs rolled in the stretcher. Elliot and Fin moved out of their way. They cut the ropes that bound her feet to the bed. Then they carefully picked her up and placed her on the stretcher. One of them covered her with a blanket. Once in the ambulance, the EMT placed an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. Elliot climbed in and sat next to Liv. He held her hand and whispered in her ear, "I'm right here Liv. I promise I'll never leave you again." He kissed her hand. As he looked back down, he felt a slight squeeze. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. Elliot smiled. "I love you Liv."

She couldn't talk due to the mask, but he could tell by the look in her eyes that she loved him too. Elliot smiled as he tucked a couple strands of her hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes and he felt her hand relax. Just when he thought everything was going to be okay, the monitor began beeping loudly. the EMT pushed Elliot aside. He pulled back her eyelids and then he checked her pulse. "We're losing her!" He shouted.

"What?" Elliot looked down at her still body. "No. She was just awake and looking at me. What's happening?" When he received no answer, he folded his hands, did the sign of the cross and began praying.

One of the EMTs pulled out the paddles and began counting, "1-2-3 CLEAR! The paddles sent electric shock through her which caused her body to lift slightly off the stretcher. The monitor began beeping in a steady rhythm. He patted Elliot on his back. "She's back." He placed the oxygen mask back on her face.

Elliot looked up toward the ceiling. "Thank you, Lord."

**There is still more to come. I at least wanted to give you a little before the awesome season premiere tomorrow. I will update soon.**


End file.
